


Yes, Your Majesty

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [88]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also Noct's not really in the story he is only mentioned, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Dinners, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cor Leonis, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Good Ardyn Izunia, Happy Birthday Ardyn Izunia, Hugs, Humor, King kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentions of Ifrit, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Praise Kink, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Protected Sex, References to eating disorder, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Somnus and Regis Are Very Disturbed, Throne Sex, Top Ardyn Izunia, birthday fic, happy fic, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: April the 30th used to bring Ardyn nothing but pain because of all the past memories that were attached to that day.However, that all changed many years ago when Cor discovered a certain kink that Ardyn has. And only on his birthday would those words ever leave the Marshal's lips, and this year was no exception.And those three words were...Yes, Your Majesty.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Yes, Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ardyn!!!!!
> 
> I have been so excited to write this fic for ages! And FYI I didn't mean to make it this intense... it just sort of happened.... Oh well. And it is rating E just to be safe!!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn breathed in the scented candles as he relaxed deeper into the bathtub. Oh, how he loved the smell of cherry blossoms at 5 o’clock in the morning. The bubbles and rose petals came up to his neck as Cor lathered the shampoo into his thick and knotty hair. Ardyn’s eyes were closed in bliss, he thought he was going to fall asleep as he had not been this relaxed in ages. Ardyn moaned softly when he felt Cor’s nails scrape harder against his scalp. 

“Do you like that?” Cor smirked, pressing down harder, massaging his husband’s head. 

“Yes, I do rather. I love it when you bath me.” Ardyn hummed with delight refusing to open his eyes. 

“I am sorry that I can’t do this more often.” 

“It just means when you can do this for me, it makes it extra special.”

“Can I get you anything else?” Cor asked, leaning over Ardyn so their eyes would meet in the dim orange glow. 

Ardyn brought his hand to Cor’s arm and pulled him down slightly. “A kiss would never go amiss, My Marshal.” 

Cor happily obliged to his husband’s command. When their lips met Ardyn could not help but smile. It was soft, tender and so full of love. Cor had been so busy for the past few months with Prom being ill and the assassination attempt on Regis’s and Noctis’s life, it meant that they did not have a lot of time for each other. Ardyn was surprised he hadn’t pulled his Marshal into the bath with him yet but he managed to stop himself from doing so. Just having Cor with him, kissing him and loving him was enough. 

Cor pulled away and gently cupped Ardyn’s cheek before whispering. “Happy birthday.” 

Ardyn let out a giggle and grinned as Cor began rinsing out his soapy hair for him. “Thank you, My Marshal. Has Regis or Somnus got any surprises for me? Any big birthday party planned? Is this why you are pampering me so?” 

“Nope. I told them not to plan anything.” 

“Oh?” 

Cor laughed and kissed Ardyn on the forehead. Once he was satisfied that all the bubbles were out of Ardyn’s hair, Cor stood up allowing Ardyn’s question to linger, got one towel off of the heating rack and placed it in front of the bath. He then got Ardyn’s towel off the same heating rack and held it open as if he was waiting for something. Cor was acting more like Ardyn’s servant than his husband. 

With a smirk, Cor said politely. “You will have to wait and see…  _ Your Majesty _ .”

* * *

_ Your Majesty. _

The only time Cor called Ardyn this was on his birthday. At no other point in the year did those words leave the Marshal’s lips when directed at his husband and the pair always did it in secret. This was for multiple reasons but the main reason was that being branded as such, was Ardyn’s biggest kink. He loved being called Majesty. Loved it. It drove him nuts and when Cor first discovered it Ardyn could barely keep his hands off him. However, Cor was calling it him now just to be a tease. They had a 17-year-old Prompto in the house after all and they wanted to spare the poor boy of hearing any ungodly sounds. Prom said that he was going to stay at Somnus’s for the night so they could celebrate Ardyn’s birthday in private. But for now, Ardyn wanted to spend as much time as he could with his sunbeam.

“Happy birthday dad!” Prom beamed, giving his dada a hug.

“Why thank you, my darling. It’s not every day you turn… over 2000 and something odd.” Ardyn smiled back returning the hug. This was the best present of all. Prom was finally giving him hugs again.

“You can’t even remember how old you are?” Prompto laughed. 

“Give me some credit, my lad. I will have you know, I lost around about 150 years of life because of the daemons and uncle Somnus erasing my memory. It is a miracle I know that I am over 2000.”

“I told you before Ass Hat, he erased your memory for a good reason.” Cor said from across the room, smiling at how happy both his husband and son were.

Ardyn smirked. There was something else that came along with this name-calling business. If anyone had two brain cells to rub together, and who wasn’t innocent like their precious sunbeam, would pick up on Cor’s behaviour. Because not only did his Marshal address him as a King, he treated him like one and he had to do whatever Ardyn requested. (Within reason obviously)

“My Marshal, it is my birthday today. Don’t take my brother’s side, please?”

“Yes,  _ Your _ \- Grace.” Cor stumbled on his words remembering not to call Ardyn that until they were alone. 

Before Prompto could comment on the fact Cor had used Ardyn’s title instead of the normal ‘Ass Hat’, Cor decided it was present time. Giddy with anticipation Ardyn sat in the middle of the room clapping his hands together, like a child would, hoping his speed would get his presents to him faster. From behind the table, Prom pulled out one colourful bag and handed it to his dad. Ardyn dived in straight away. There were three gifts in the bag and what caught his eye first was a rather handsome looking bottle of Altissian red wine with a very elegant label attached to it. Weskham Armaugh was truly a man after his own heart… well, his heart belonged to Cor, so Weskham was just going to have to suffer without him. The next ‘gift’, if you could call it that, was a card. Ardyn quickly ripped it opened and soon regretted it. Of course, it was yet another death threat from Cid Sophair. That was just rude. Ardyn made sure he wasn’t present each year when Cor rang Cid on his birthday, the least the grease monkey could do was not send him threatening messages on his birthday. Putting it to one side Ardyn opened his final gift in the bag and it was from the lovely Amicitia family. His face lit up with joy upon seeing a cherry blossom coloured fidget spinner, just another to add to his ever-growing collection. 

“These are wonderful! Save for maybe Mr Sophair’s, but where are my gifts from you two?” Ardyn questioned, giving his husband and son knowing eyes. 

“Who says we got you anything?” Cor smirked. 

Ardyn laughed. “You did last night when you mysteriously went out into the garden…” 

Ardyn’s eyes sparkled standing up and he ran towards the back door, not being able to contain his excitement as to what his husband might have gotten him. When he went out into the garden his face dropped in disgust upon seeing a statue of Bahamut in his back garden…. Cor had gotten him  _ what _ for his birthday?! Ardyn’s eye twitched as he turned around to see his husband and son looking at him. He took in a deep breath and gestured to his… hmmm... gift.

“My darling Marshal, there aren’t words… it’s… ummm...” 

“... for you to destroy.” Cor said trying not to laugh at Ardyn’s stupidity. Did he honestly think he would ever get him that for his birthday to admire?

“Awww! In that case, I love it with all my heart and soul!” Ardyn grinned in delight. 

Cor rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome.” 

“But before you do that dad! Have my present!” Prompto smiled handing Ardyn a sealed envelope.

Ardyn graciously took the present off his darling little sunbeam and ignored the horrendous statue staring at the back of his head. What Ardyn saw melted his daemon infested heart. Inside was an adopt a Chocobo chick certificate and it wasn’t just any Chocobo Prompto had selected for him to adopt. It was a black feather Chocobo chick, his absolute favourite. Tears of joy filled Ardyn’s eyes as he gave his son another massive hug to say thank you. How did he and Cor ever function without this wonderful sunbeam in their lives? 

“Thank you so much my sunbeam!” Ardyn smiled uncontrollably, kissing Prom on top of the head. 

“That’s okay! How about tomorrow we take your statue out into the desert, have Ifrit destroy it and then we can see your Chocobo!” 

“That is a marvellous idea!” Ardyn grinned letting go of Prom to face his soon to be obliterated statute. “Did you hear that you life-ruining, self-absorbed, fucking bastard! You are going to burn tomorrow, like the millions that you had ordained to do so in the past!” 

Cor only blinked at his son’s suggestion and his husband’s reaction. Was he the only sane one in this family?!

Yeah… Probably… 

* * *

Because Prompto was still recovering it meant he didn’t go to school in the mornings, which allowed for the three of them to enjoy some much-needed family time together. The morning mainly consisted of Cor and Prom listening to whatever story Ardyn wanted to tell them about one of his many previous birthdays. They even got to hear one of the only birthdays Ardyn could remember while he was mortal. Yes, Somnus was still a dick even back then. Some things never changed. Prom later brought one of his game consoles down and they had a go on that until lunchtime. It made Ardyn so happy, he didn’t care that Prompto had to leave and go to school soon, he was just so happy to see his little boy munching away at his food and smiling like he used to. He was so proud of Prompto, so very, very proud of him. Afterwards, Ardyn took Prompto to school and met Cor at the Citadel where the pair joined Regis and Somnus for a very relaxing afternoon. There were no arguments. There was no bitching or name-calling. Regis had a birthday cake brought up to them so Ardyn could blow out the candles and make a wish. (They would have had a cake at home but because Prompto still wasn’t too well, Cor and Ardyn thought it best not to have one this year) What did Ardyn need a wish for? He had everything he could ever want and Prom was getting better. 

“Here you are, brother. Happy birthday.” Somnus smiled handing Ardyn a card. It wasn’t wrapped up but Ardyn really did not care, especially not when he saw what was written on the card. It read: Free For One Kill. Ardyn knew he was going to have fun with this. “At any point of the year, you can give me that card. You can kill me and I am not allowed to retaliate.”

“Can I give it to you now?” Ardyn asked being deadly serious.

“Yes. But if you do it means for the rest of the year I can get you back.” 

“Ummm.” Ardyn said putting the card into his armiger for safekeeping. Secretly, this had to be his favourite present so far. “I’ll wait until you really annoy me.” 

“I knew you would say that.” 

Cor and Regis shook their heads at the sight before them. You could really tell how much Somnus and Ardyn loved each other from that one interaction. 

Regis smiled and asked Cor to push a massive box in front of Ardyn for him. “Here you go, uncle. From Noct and I.” 

Ardyn quickly opened the box and his eyes danced with excitement. The box was filled to its capacity with books. So many books. That was going to keep him occupied for such a long time and he could not wait to dig into all the wonderful worlds he might experience. Regis and Noctis did know him ever so well, it was a shame Ardyn wasn’t going to get to see his youngest nephew today. 

“Thank you, Reggie. Please give my thanks to Noct?”

“Of course I will. Why? Aren’t you see him later?” Regis asked.

“Ask Cor.” 

“Ass Hat, you are seeing Noct later. We are having dinner here,  _ you _ ... dumbo.” Cor sniggered, again just able to prevent himself from saying the words that would get him into trouble if he used them in front of Regis and Somnus. Gods, Cor would just die of embarrassment if he ever called Ardyn that in front of them. Unfortunately for Cor, Ardyn had noticed his near blunder and winked at him before turning back to Regis. The daemon lord did not want to wait until this evening to find out what Cor had really planned for them. Unfortunately, they had a family meal to get through first… joys. But once that was out of the way, when Prom and Somnus had left the Citadel, and when Regis, Noct and the rest of the Citadel had gone to sleep... that was when the real fun could begin.

* * *

Ardyn’s grip on Cor’s brown hair got tighter as he pulled his husband’s head into another powerful thrust. Ardyn was trying to control himself but skull fucking his husband while sitting on the throne that should have been his… oh, Ardyn could barely contain his excitement. His heavy pants fell harsher and sharper into the ancient room as he threw his head back in bliss, hitting it against the throne’s stonework.

“Oh… My Marshal… you really need to stop suggesting we fuck on this throne!” 

Cor rolled his eyes. Okay, this time it may have been Cor’s idea to wait until the Citadel fell silent before using this room to have sex but Ardyn was the one who had been hinting that they do this again, and he had been hinting at it for months. Being the loving caring husband that Cor was, he was more than happy to oblige in this activity for Ardyn’s birthday. Cor sucked Ardyn off harder, wrapping his hand at the base of Ardyn’s shaft, jerking him off in time with his harsh sucks and licks. The moan he got in return for his actions was making Cor hard as he remained kneeling on the floor naked from the waist down. The pair locked eyes with each other when Ardyn’s grip became just that little bit tighter on his husband’s hair. 

“How… do you have the power to make me lose it?!” Ardyn gasped, moving his legs further apart so he could put more power behind his thrusts. Ardyn could not take his eyes off those beautiful blue ones. How much he just wanted to come in Cor’s mouth. That feeling only became stronger when Ardyn got a wink back and a near gag as in the response to his cry of pleasure. Ardyn was quick to raise his hand in the air ordering Cor to stop. And Cor did so immediately. 

“I think… if you do that anymore we will finish this evening far too soon.” Ardyn whispered breathlessly. 

Cor nodded, as he slowly removed his mouth from Ardyn’s very red and twitching cock. Saliva and black semen began to run down his chin but Cor didn’t wipe it off. For he had not been giving permission to yet. In a seductive voice, he asked: “Do you require anything else, Your Majesty?”

A ragged breath left Ardyn’s throat and he finally let go of his grip. “Yes. Put a condom on me, My Marshal. We do not want history to repeat itself, now do we?” 

“No, we don’t, Your Majesty.” Cor smirked, still not bothering to wipe his mouth, as he retrieved the packet from the floor. He quickly discarded the foil and rolled the rubber down his husband’s cock. Cor could feel Ardyn’s entire being to shake underneath his touch but Cor was not the one in control here tonight and as much as he wanted to suck Ardyn off again until he was screaming his name in pure pleasure, he wasn’t allowed to. Not unless Ardyn said so. 

“Good boy.” Ardyn purred, gesturing for Cor to stand up with his hand. Cor did as he was told and lightly sniggered when Ardyn looked down at his very erect cock. “Oh… My Marshal, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now.” 

“I only want to please you.” 

“You can do that by turning around.” 

Cor bowed his head, as he would do for his King, turned around and took in a deep breath as he waited for Ardyn to grab hold of his hips. Cor did not care if someone walked in on them now, cause fuck it. His head was going crazy and he really wanted to do this again. Freezing cold hands found their place on his hips and he was slowly pulled back. Cor shuddered when he felt Ardyn start to lick his already lubricated hole and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning. But Gods it felt so fucking good. 

Ardyn mumbled in delight still lapping at Cor’s heat. “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to think straight. Would you like that?” 

“Yes… yes, Your Majesty.” Cor stuttered, gasping for air. 

“Sit in my lap then.” Ardyn said softly, taking his face away from Cor’s arse before slowly lowering Cor down on to his cock. Ardyn hushed his husband sweetly when he felt Cor tense up a little and quickly stopped to allow Cor to adjust. “Darling, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Cor breathed in through his nose. He had not been in this position for a while now. 

“When you feel ready, tell me to carry on.” Ardyn said kissing Cor’s back lovely. 

When Cor was ready he held on to Ardyn’s arms and pushed them down. Ardyn laughed at his neediness and slowly pushed his way into Cor. They didn’t take any more breaks until Ardyn was fully seeded in Cor and his husband was sitting comfortably in his lap. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor’s stomach and whispered into his ear, trying so hard to restrain himself from going any further. Fucking on this throne, really played with Ardyn’s head. 

“Are you ready to proceed, My Marshal?” 

Cor dug his nails into Ardyn’s clothed thighs and nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“That’s right you are My Marshal.” Ardyn gritted his teeth thrusting into Cor as hard as he could and it made Cor scream in delight. “Nobody else’s.”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” 

Cor cried with pleasure, rolling his head back into Ardyn’s shoulder while he moved in time with Ardyn’s thrust as he fucked him on the throne, like it was their last night they would ever spend together. Pants from both parties increased as did the sweat that began to cover the air. Moans and groans of love and lust clouded their judgement as they screamed out for each other. Their hands fumbled for Cor’s cock as they tried so desperately to touch and kiss each other with all their might. With his free hand, Cor reached up behind him and pulled at Ardyn’s hair forcing his husband to snarl at the pain. In return, Ardyn bit down hard on Cor’s skin, pulling him closer with one arm while the other continued to jerk his husband off. Ardyn was determined not to lose control of himself this time and he was so proud of himself when the daemons couldn’t even get a say in what he wanted to do to Cor. Ardyn smiled at his victory, he licked Cor’s hot skin and rammed into his hole harder than before. They called out for each other’s names with passion as both of their thrust became disjointed and uneven. With one final scream, Ardyn came into Cor hard. His husband quickly followed suit, leaving the pair a mess of sweat, cum and tears of bliss. 

“I love you, My Marshal.” Ardyn panted pressing his lips tenderly against Cor’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Cor whimpered, trembling uncontrollably. “Happy birthday, Your Majesty.”

* * *

“So did you two have fun last night?” Somnus asked, falling into the seat next to Regis.

“I don’t want to know grandfather.” Regis shivered. Despite Cor and Ardyn being together for so long, the King still did not want to picture them doing it. Nope. Never. 

Ardyn raised his eyebrows and nodded with a happy smile on his face. “Yes. It was fun. That is all you need to know.”

“Enough already.” Regis whined covering his ears in pain. 

Cor laughed. Yes, they had had a lot of fun last night. So much fun that Cor was now walking a little funny with how intense it got. But Regis and Somnus did not need to know any of that and the Marshal had a feeling Somnus was going to be a git. In order to prevent that from happening, Cor stood up and patted Ardyn on the shoulder to say goodbye. 

“I am going to work now. See you lot later.” 

“Cor, no! I don’t want to hear about your sex life! They will talk about it if you aren’t here!” Regis shouted, hoping his words would make Cor stay.

“Then go to work so you don’t have to listen to it!” Cor called back opening the door. 

“Oh wait! Darling before you go, could you throw me my hat please?” Ardyn asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at the look of pain on his nephew’s face. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” 

Cor went bright red upon realising what the hell had just come out of his mouth. He looked down at the floor, picked up Ardyn’s hat and threw it in his general direction before hot tailing it out of there as fast as he possibly could! Ardyn burst out laughing letting his hat fall on the floor as he looked at Somnus very disturbed face and Regis’s very confused one. Oh, he so wished his phone hadn’t died! Their faces would have made for perfect Christmas cards. 

“Ew!” Somnus shouted closing his eyes in complete disgust at finding out his brother’s major kink. “That’s disgusting!”

Ardyn continued to laugh with tears falling from his face. “No, it’s not. It’s beautiful. Your face.” 

“I never want to hear about your sex life again!” 

“No after what happened last night you really won’t.” 

While Ardyn and Somnus started to squabble Regis looked down at the floor very confused. He could not fathom why the hell Cor had just called Ardyn that. Regis was the King. Cor only called him that when he was in a pissing mood with him. So, why in the name of the six would Cor…

“Oh…” Was all Regis could say to that piece of information that he never wanted to be privy too. “Eww!”


End file.
